Friends For Now
by lit1586
Summary: A school dance stirs some unexpected feelings in Lucas and Haley, especially when Nathen gets involved. Completed
1. Snap Shots

Friends...For Now  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh you look so amazing." Karen gushed has she grabbed her disposable camera and snapped a candid picture of Haley. Tonight was the first annual One Tree Hill High Fall Ball. Haley didn't have a date for the night, but Lucas was going to be back at any minute with Peyton.   
  
"Stop. You're making me blush." Haley insisted sarcastically, seeming less then happy.  
  
"Sweetie. Don't worry about." Karen comforted as she put her arm around Haley's shoulder and kissed her temple. "Who says you can't have fun without a date?"  
  
"Everyone." She sighed looking down at her dress.  
  
"I'm sure you can get someone to dance with you....I'm sure Lucas will..." She suggested as Lucas entered the house, with Peyton following closely behind.  
  
"What will Lucas do?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as the couple entered the living room where Haley and Karen were. Karen smiled at the sight of her son and snapped a quick picture. "Moommm..."  
  
"I was just telling Haley that I'm sure you'll dance with her." Karen replied as Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley's side and squeezed her. "Oh hold that pose." She insisted as Lucas pulled her closer and allowed his mom to take a picture. He pulled back slightly.  
  
"I'll dance with ya Hales...If I have to." He joked with a smirk as Haley whacked him with her purse. "What I was kidding...since when do you carry a purse?"  
  
"I am a girl ya know." She pointed out. Peyton stood by the doorway watching their exchange, feeling a ping of jealousy. They obviously had a lot of history...she just wondered if either was harboring more then friendly feelings.  
  
"Are you really?"   
  
"Shut up. My night is gonna suck enough without your comments." She sighed with self pity. "Meanwhile, quit ignoring your date over there." Good thing she had reminded him, because for some reason whenever Haley was in the room Lucas had trouble focusing on anyone else.  
  
"Peyton do you mind taking some pictures for my crazy mother?" Lucas asked, finally acknowledging her presence.  
  
"No. That's fine." She agreed, as she uncrossed her arm and walked towards the group.  
  
"Forgive my manor less son....I'm Karen. I don't think we've ever formally met." She introduced herself, shaking Peyton's hand.  
  
"Peyton." She give her a smile then joined Lucas by the fireplace. "Ready for my close up." She whispered sarcastically as Lucas snickered.  
  
Haley rolled her eyes as Lucas removed his arm from her waist and put it around Peyton. This action didn't go unnoticed by Karen, but she decided to save her comments for a better time. "So everyone smile." Karen insisted, before clicking the picture. As soon as she did Haley walked away. "Haley...sweetie... don't you wanna be in the picture?"  
  
"No it's fine. You used up half of your roll on me before Luke got here...I'm all pictured out." She replied, it was obvious that she was feeling uncomfortable. "Besides, I'm sure you want some with just him and his date." The word date came out weirder then she had intended. Standing by the door way, Haley tried to hide her sadness as she watched Lucas and Peyton.   
  
"OK last one." Karen promised as she took the last picture.  
  
"Finally." Lucas let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Good. OK Let's go then." Haley interrupted a little to eager to leave.  
  
"Let's go ladies." Lucas smiled as he took Peyton's hand and walk towards the door, with Haley following slowly behind.  
  
"Hey...you'll live." Karen whispered into Haley ear. "And a little advice... It never hurts to go for what you want." At that comment Haley locked eyes with her.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not yet...but you will." Karen smirked as the teens walked out the door. "Bye guys. Be good. Have fun...not too much fun." 


	2. I Knew

A/N: I have not idea how to do italics or bold so the song lyrics are in //  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they arrived at the dance the gym was already full of people dancing. "Wow looks like one hell of a party." Haley's comment reeked with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't be so positive little miss sunshine." Lucas smiled giving her a nudge. "We're gonna go dance OK?" Haley shrugged and nodded reluctantly as he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You'll be fine. I promise." A shiver ran down her spine as he warm breath traveled across her neck. She closed her eyes, as his husky voice echoed in her ear and the scent of his cologne drift threw the air. When she opened them again, he was gone. Letting out a sigh, she scolded herself for how much she enjoyed that moment. The moment when her best friend in the world seemed like more then that...the moment when she wished that it was Peyton who was watching her and Lucas dancing right now. Wishing it was her.   
  
"Hey. If it isn't my beautiful tutor..." Nathan's voice whispered from behind as she turned to face him; noticing that he was alone.  
  
"What? No date?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow; Nathan Scott was never without a date.  
  
"Decided to go stag." He nodded, look down at her. "You?"  
  
"Me too... only it wasn't exactly by choice." She replied.  
  
"Please. I'm sure there were plenty of guys who wanted to take you...a pretty, smart girl like yourself." He flirted, as his gaze drifted to Lucas and Peyton on the dance floor. "Sickening isn't it?" He pointed.  
  
"Actually no." she disagreed even though it was true. "I'm happy that he's happy."  
  
"That's a load of crap." He smirked as her eye snapped back to him. "You're jealous."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Admit it. It so obvious."   
  
Haley let out a coughy, laugh and shook her head. "Lucas was right about you." She snarled before turning her back to him.  
  
"I didn't hear you deny it." He pointed out.  
  
"Lucas is my best friend...so yeah maybe I am a little jealous that he'd rather be here with some girl instead of me, but I don't have feelings for him." She insisted.  
  
"Huh. Interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned over and whispered. "I never said you had feelings for him." Pulling back, he smirked with satisfaction. "By the way your 'best friend' looks awfully jealous over there." At Nathan's comment, Haley turned to find Lucas staring at her and Nathan. It was obvious that he was upset. Before she knew it, Lucas was walking towards them; leaving a confused Peyton standing on the dance floor alone. Shaking her head she walked over to a group of cheerleaders.  
  
"Haley." He interrupted, ignoring Nathan presence. "Ready for that dance now?" He asked, obviously trying to get her away from his 'brother'.  
  
"Ummmm...."  
  
"Come on. This is our song." He insisted.  
  
"Since when?" She questioned, confused.  
  
"Since now." He retorted. "Come on." His hand brushed over her, as he locked their fingers and began to walk towards the dance floor. At that moment she was helpless, she could feel her knees get weak at his touch.  
  
//Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend//  
  
As they reached the center of the dance floor, Lucas slowly drew her body to his and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So...it was bothering you that much?" She questioned, happy that she was able control the shaking in her voice.  
  
"What was?" He pretend not to know what she was talking about.  
  
//I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe//  
  
"Me talking to Nathan. It bothers you." She replied, looking into his eyes.  
  
"No it doesn't. I just wanted to dance with you. That's all." He lied, tightening his arm around her waist so that she couldn't pull her face back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Smooth move." She laughed. "You know that I can always tell when you lying. You do this twitchy think with your eye." she explained.  
  
//I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life//  
  
"Is that so. I had noo idea." He smirked and they were silent for a minute.  
  
"So really. Why does it upset you so much?" She asked once more, remember Karen's words 'go for what you want.'  
  
"I told you it....."  
  
"Don't even say it didn't, because you wouldn't have left the girl that you've been crushing on for months on the dance floor alone, just to dance with little old me."   
  
"Well, you're more important then her." He was obviously embarrassed that he had said it, she could tell because she felt him shudder slightly.  
  
//There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home//  
  
"Well, same goes for you. You're more important then anyone in the world to me. You know that." She smiled warmly as he loosened his grip so they she could look in his eyes again. "I would never do anything to hurt you Luke."  
  
"I know. I just... I don't like seeing you with him..."  
  
"Lucas...you know I'm tutoring him. I know you don't like him... I unders...."  
  
"It's not like that....you...you've never really talked to another guys before. And when I see you doing that, I just get mad..." He admitted.  
  
//I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe//  
  
Haley smiled as she rested her chin on Luke's shoulder and he pressed his cheek to her's. "It might sound a little caveman...but you're mine...ya know?"  
  
"Yea." She whispered, unable to put together any other words as she closed her eyes and they continued to dance.  
  
//I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life//  
  
"Soo you'll stop talking to him?" His voice was hopeful.  
  
"Nope." She smirked and he did the same.  
  
"I didn't think so." He nodded slightly and she let out a small laugh.  
  
"You know me soo well.." She commented in a half serious, half joking tone.  
  
//A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you//  
  
"Maybe to well." She finished as she closed her eyes once more and enjoyed the rest of her time in his arms. She was content with his friendship....for now.  
  
//I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life//  
  
The End  
  
Song Credit: I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden 


End file.
